dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nappa
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = November 3rd, Age 762 (escaped from Hell) Age 790 |Height = 6'10" |Occupation = General (former) Mid-level Soldier (former) |Allegiance = Frieza Force (Saiyan Army, until Age 737; directly under Frieza afterwards) Neo Ginyu ForceDragon Ball Xenoverse, GT Pack 1 DLC (Age 790 - Stand-in leader for Captain Ginyu) |FamConnect = Future Nappa (alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (boss) Frieza (former superior) Vegeta (former comrade/superior) Raditz (comrade/fusee''Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016) }} '''Nappa' (ナッパ, Nappa) was an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the general of the Saiyan Army and aid/partner to the young prince, Vegeta. After his race's demise, he, along with Vegeta and Raditz, worked as soldiers directly under Frieza, which led him to Earth. Appearance Nappa is a tall and muscular man. Though his Saiyan genes give him the appearance of someone in their mid-30s, Nappa is approximately 50 years old when he is first shown in the series. At this time, he looks identical all the way to the time of his death; though his structure in his younger years shows him to be a bit slimmer. His thin mustache tends to change with each part in his life; as at middle age of 30's his mustache smaller in comparison than it is now; by the range of the Saiyan Saga, Nappa's mustache is larger, splits into two sections (noting he tends to shaved facial hair on occasion) and then grows back fully during the year one radius. In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa's mustache is split into two sections again, noting he shaved sometime while he was dead. He has hair in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (although it seems to be a small patch, lacking sideburns of any kind). He travels to Earth with Vegeta to gather the Dragon Balls, to wish for eternal life. He is the second most powerful Saiyan warrior in Frieza's army and reports his accomplishments to Frieza directly, alongside Raditz and Vegeta. Like most Saiyans, Nappa wears a scouter to detect the ki of his enemies. Personality Nappa has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme level. When arriving on Earth, the first thing he asks Vegeta is if he can destroy a town. When taking time off to wait for Goku, Vegeta allows him to destroy as many things and places as he wants (in the anime only), as long as he does not waste enough energy to break a sweat. Nappa proceeds to demolish an entire Navy fleet division as well as an aerial raid, smashing through many jets and helicopters before leveling a slew of ships. Despite this, however, he usually congratulates his victims when they utilize attacks that come close to killing him, as evidenced when he congratulates Tien Shinhan on his use on a Spirit Tri-Beam that shattered his Battle Armor, citing that, had his aim been better, it would have severely injured him. Nappa also has a very cocky personality, as he enjoys toying with his opponents. Nappa is rather sadistic, delighting in the suffering and pain he inflicts upon his opponents. His sadism is strongest by far towards Goku, and he repeatedly voices the intention to kill Goku's friends and son before his eyes as revenge for his treason towards his own race (by siding with Earthlings instead of the Saiyans). He tends to fight first and makes use of his brawn more so than his brain. However, his great ego would immediately vanish the second someone causes him a bruise or scar, and would decide to kill them slowly and painfully as a result. He is, in this instance, vain to the extent that he feels his appearance should remain unscathed (though in the Japanese dub, his rage against Krillin is fueled by the blow to his pride over being wounded by a much weaker opponent). However, he would still eliminate anyone as quickly as possible when losing patience with them. Offentimes, he allows his anger to get the best of him, becoming extremely enraged and infuriated and unable to think properly, which results in Vegeta constantly reminding or, in some cases, ordering him to calm down. Whenever Vegeta tells off Nappa for acting asinine, or not listening, Nappa apologizes to Vegeta, usually in a slightly fearful state, and then proceeds to claim he was not thinking straight, showing his respect for Vegeta. In the Japanese dub, Nappa normally addresses Vegeta in a casual manner. In Bardock - The Father of Goku, this is alluded to be Vegeta's preference when he orders Nappa to "quit bootlicking". However, whenever chastised by Vegeta, he always addresses him with very polite language, as one would normally address a superior. It is only when Vegeta decides to kill him that Nappa abandons all respect for him, even calling Vegeta a "dirty rat" (though only in the Ocean dub) and challenging him in Dragon Ball GT. An anime-only flashback in the Frieza Saga, shows a more sympathetic side to Nappa. He appears to be shocked when Vegeta claims not to care about the death of his father and the rest of the Saiyan race, and his overall dialogue seems to imply that he does not kill when there is nothing in it for him. Also, when Nappa and Vegeta learn about the Dragon Balls and their wish-granting capability, Nappa's first suggestion is to bring Raditz back to life, demonstrating that despite his ruthlessness, he cares for his friends and comrades. Despite all his banter and intimidating/ferocious nature, Nappa is quite timid and becomes easily nervous when confronted by his superiors like Vegeta. It has been shown several times for when scolded by Vegeta he shows signs of fear and even in Dragon Ball GT, he (for a short time) becomes nervous and trembles to hear the sound of Vegeta's voice again. In a what-if of ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'', Nappa even shows great fear in trying to fight Frieza and tries to mask this in showing he is brave enough to fight the tyrant. Nappa seems to be very knowledgeable about Saibamen; he knows how to grow them and seems to enjoy planting them. He even shows some slight compassion for them, as he is shocked when Vegeta kills one of their own after it failed to kill Tien. He is also shown coaching the Saibaman who fights Yamcha and is angry that its fight ends in a draw, saying that settling for a draw is pathetic. After Krillin and Piccolo kill the four remaining Saibamen, Nappa begs Vegeta to let him kill the five remaining Z Fighters. Biography Background Nappa was born into a noble family, and thus has a high ranking and power level compared to other Saiyans. Soon, he became the direct subordinate to Prince Vegeta.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 At a young age he battled alongside his Saiyan comrades during the Saiyan-Tuffle War. A few days before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, in Age 737, Nappa is seen watching the young Vegeta fight a group of Saibamen on monitor screens, and afterwards having a conversation about Frieza.Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 In an anime only flashback in the Frieza Saga, Nappa, along with Raditz and Vegeta return from their conquest on Planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. Nappa nearly loses control of himself and tries to attack Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to calm and stand down, knowing that they would not stand a chance against them. Eventually, the three Saiyans come across a planet which they wish to conquer in order to sell for a high price, but the inhabitants prove to be much stronger than they had anticipated, so they temporarily abort the mission. However, they soon discover the location of Raditz's long-lost younger brother, Kakarot, who has been raised on Earth as Goku. While Raditz heads for Earth to intercept Goku, Nappa goes on to conquer another planet with Vegeta. While sitting near a fire, they receive a distress call from Raditz, who has been defeated by Goku and Piccolo. Raditz relays Piccolo's explanation about Earth's Dragon Balls to Nappa and Vegeta in the hopes that they will come to use the balls to revive him. Nappa does briefly consider wishing Raditz back to life, but Vegeta instead decides to use the balls for them to wish for immortality, also adding that Raditz deserved to die for foolishly underestimating his opponents. They also take note of the high power level displayed by Goku's Human-Saiyan hybrid son, Gohan. Nappa briefly suggests merely taking over Earth so that they may mate with its inhabitants and produce a race of powerful half-breed Saiyans, who may eventually become Super Saiyans and re-establish Saiyan dominance in the universe, but Vegeta fears that they may become more powerful than the two of them, and merely settles on immortality (though the dialogue about producing an army of half-breed Saiyans is omitted in the FUNimation dub) as they depart for Earth.Dragon Ball Z episode 5, "Gohan's Rage" In anime filler, Vegeta and Nappa stop by Arlia for a short time in February of Age 762 while they are traveling to Earth. While there, they make quick work of the planet's strongest warrior, Yetti, along with the planet's king, King Moai. After this, Vegeta destroys the whole planet.Dragon Ball Z episode 11, "Terror on Arlia" ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga After arriving on Earth, Nappa does a power demonstration by blowing up an entire city just with his Volcano Explosion technique. After Vegeta warns him not to do so or he will kill him (because it could destroy any Dragon Ball nearby), they head off to seek out the Dragon Balls, heading directly to where Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin are, looking for the one who killed Raditz, arriving moments before Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan. Nappa reads the fighters power levels and mocks them, however Vegeta drops his scouter, claiming that the fighters can hide their true power levels, making the readings useless. Nappa plants six seeds into the earth's soil, and a group of Saibamen grow. Tien is the first to take on a Saibaman, defeating it without much effort, shocking Nappa, as each of the creatures' power levels were equal to Raditz. After Yamcha was killed by a Saibaman, and after Krillin and Piccolo destroyed the rest of them, Nappa charges up and demonstrates his sheer power over the Z Fighters, by brutally breaking Tien's arm in one clean punch. After Nappa uses his Blazing Storm attack on Krillin, Chiaotzu disappears, with everyone thinking he was caught in the blast. However, Chiaotzu flew on Nappa's back and self destructed, but it was in vain, as not even Nappa's Battle Armor was damaged much. Angry over his best friend's death, Tien uses the last of his energy to attack Nappa with a Spirit Tri-Beam, which proves to be in vain as well since he falls to the ground and dies immediately afterwards, while Nappa survives again with no serious injuries. After the demise of Chiaotzu and Tien, Piccolo develops a plan to destroy Nappa with a team attack, but Gohan becomes too afraid to attack during the part where he was supposed to blast him. Before the fight can continue, Vegeta decides to pause it for three hours to allow Goku to show up, finding it amusing that Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan have so much faith on such a low level Saiyan warrior as Kakarot. In filler, to keep himself occupied, Nappa destroys the news crew that had been reporting on the battle, and then easily decimates the military forces, consisting of battleships and aircraft carriers, that were en route to stop the Saiyans. After that, he destroys another city with his Exploding Wave technique. After three hours have passed with Goku not appearing, Nappa takes off his armor so there is nothing holding back his power and the fight resumes. Piccolo devises a plan that involves him grabbing Nappa's tail to weaken him, but Nappa had already become immune to this and does not suffer any pain, unlike Raditz did. When Piccolo attempts this plan, Nappa elbows Piccolo on the head, knocking him out. Once again, the Saiyan demonstrates his might, clearly injuring Piccolo, torturing Krillin, and bullying Gohan. In a gamble, Krillin decided to throw a Destructo Disc at Nappa, which he barely dodged after Vegeta urged him to, getting out with just a scar on his left cheek. This was enough to make Nappa stop making Krillin suffer, and just want to kill him. However, before Nappa can deliver the finishing blow, Piccolo launches a Ki Blast at him just in time, which makes Vegeta laugh at Nappa's incompetence on destroying these fighters. Nappa almost kills Piccolo, but decides to bully Gohan again, smacking him around, then deciding to take his time to relax by sitting on him while Gohan is laying face up. Nappa is eventually caught off guard for the first time during the fight when Gohan loses patience and kicks him in a rage, throwing him into a nearby rock formation. This only makes Nappa angrier. In the end, Nappa ultimately kills Piccolo when the Namekian uses his body to shield Gohan from a potentially fatal attack. Enraged by this, Gohan uses all his power in one last blast called the Masenko, an attack that Nappa parries almost easily, though he admits that it had made his arm numb. Just as Nappa is about to finish off the exhausted Gohan by stepping on him, Goku arrives, with the Nimbus carrying Gohan. Nappa claims Goku would not have a chance of beating him, and even after Vegeta reads his power level, Nappa attacks Goku, but Goku easily dodges his punch. Their fight carries on, Goku obviously dominating the battle. At Vegeta's insistence, Nappa eventually calms down and begins to attack with much better technique, but he is still hopelessly outmatched. Desperate, he fires his ultimate attack, which Goku effortlessly counters, stunning Nappa. When Vegeta loses patience with Nappa and orders him to stand down, Nappa decides to take the humiliation out on Gohan and Krillin, charging at them with the intention of finishing them off with his Break Cannon mouth blast. Goku had to use his Kaio-ken to stop him and attacks Nappa with the Kaio-ken Finish to his back, breaking it. Defeated, Nappa is tossed at Vegeta's feet by Goku. Nappa begs for Vegeta to help him get up, and Vegeta grabs his hand, pretending to help him but then as a punishment for his failure, Nappa is quickly thrown in the air by the Saiyan Prince, as a Saiyan who cannot move is "useless", according to Vegeta. After he begs Vegeta for his life, Nappa is ultimately destroyed by Vegeta's Galaxy Breaker energy blast. Upon entering the Afterlife, he joins Raditz after being sent to Hell by King Yemma. Daizenshuu 7 state that he was in his 50's when he died. Cell Saga During the Androids Saga and Imperfect Cell Saga, Goku's fight with Nappa is shown to be one of the times Dr. Gero has been tracking him. In the FUNimation dub, Cell claims that Nappa's cells had also been used during his creation. Majin Buu Saga In the Kid Buu Saga, Nappa makes an appearance in a flashback of when Vegeta and Goku first met. ''Dragon Ball Super'' ''Future'' Trunks Saga When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of Nappa and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. Even though Nappa didn't kill Krillin, his appearance still terrified him, and Krillin ended up being surrounded by multiple illusions of Nappa. He tried to fight them by using the Solar Flare and Destructo Disc, but it didn't work. Krillin did see a specific energy from the bisected Nappa before it reformed, and Krillin made all of the illusions of Nappa freeze by conquering his fears. After beating one Nappa, they all disintergrated as Krillin had finally conquered his fear of the past. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa escapes from Hell with the rest of the evil departed thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu's dimensional hole.Dragon Ball GT episode 43, "The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza" One of his first acts upon resurrection is to [[Volcano Explosion|destroy an entire city (like he had done when he first landed on Earth in Dragon Ball Z]]). Although Vegeta gives him a chance to escape, Nappa furiously lunges at Vegeta in an attempt to avenge his own death. Vegeta easily kills Nappa once more with his Energy Palm wave. He is later seen in Hell alongside General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Major Metallitron approaching Piccolo, who presumably defeats them. Shadow Dragon Saga Also, in the Shadow Dragon Saga, Rage Shenron has a flashback of when Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth, which indirectly caused his birth after the wish used to resurrect Goku. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball SD'' With Raditz and Vegeta, Nappa briefly appears in chapter 5 of Dragon Ball SD, at the start of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. He asks Vegeta if he caught a cold after Vegeta sneezed when, on Earth, Bulma mentioned her wish to marry a handsome prince. ''Xenoverse 2'' In Xenoverse 2, in an altered history of the Saiyan conflict, Great Ape Nappa and Great Vegeta manage to defeat Gohan and Krillin, allowing them to gang up on Goku, who is left to their mercy. In order to prevent the change in history, the Future Warrior from Age 852 is sent back in time to correct history. When they arrive they engage Nappa alongside the Z Fighters (including Yamcha), however are called off to help Goku who was being held up by Turles, who was working with the Time Breakers to disrupt history. This allows Nappa to kill Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo restoring that part of the original timeline. After dealing with Turles, the Future Warrior returns with Goku just in time to save Krillin and Gohan. While Goku fights with Vegeta, the Future Warrior takes on Nappa. Eventually, Vegeta is overpowered and launches his Galick Gun, beginning the epic energy clash between it and Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha. Meanwhile, Nappa tries to finish off the Future Warrior with his Bomber DX, but the Warrior guards and survives the blast, then attacks Nappa with a Final Shine-like energy wave just as Goku overpowers Vegeta's Galick Gun with the 4x Kaio-ken Kamehameha. However both Nappa and Vegeta survive and Vegeta creates a Power Ball transforming both himself and Nappa into Great Apes. While Goku battles with Great Ape Vegeta, the Future Warrior focuses on defeating Great Ape Nappa. Eventually, after a hard fought battle, the Future Warrior manages to defeat and kill Great Ape Nappa, restoring his death in the timeline. Dragon Ball Fusions Nappa and Raditz first appear, having been summoned to the Timespace Rift as a result of Tekka & Pinich's wish to Shenron, wondering where Vegeta is. The two encounter Tekka's team since Goten and Trunks were looking to fight them, Nappa faces Tekka and manages to overwhelm him until Tekka draws strength from his promise to win the tournament and defeats Nappa. After the battle, due to seeing the power of the fusion, Raditz and Nappa vow to try it for themselves. Raditz and Nappa encounter Tekka's team later, and having learned the Fusion Dance, fuse into Natz. After Natz is defeated and defuses, Raditz and Nappa tell Tekka's team that they will make them sorry for having crossed them and then retreat. Power ;Manga and Anime It was stated that Nappa was the most powerful General of the Saiyan Army, suggesting that other than the members of the Royal Family, Nappa was the most powerful Saiyan. In his fight against the Z Fighters during the Saiyan Saga, Nappa is easily able to overpower Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Gohan, and Krillin. When using his full powers in a calm state he is strong enough that Goku believes that it would take a while to defeat him. However upon using the Kaio-ken technique he is able to beat him with one attack. While he is not seen using the Great Ape transformation, his power level in that state would be 40,000 since it multiplies your base power level by ten. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Nappa's Power Level is 4,000, as stated in Weekly Shōnen Jump,Weekly Shōnen Jump #31, 1989 and the Daizenshuu 7. ;Games Nappa's power level is 7,000 in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, 4,500 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, 4,000 According to the video games Dragon Ball Carddass, Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha and 4,800 in a free-fight after his defeat. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Dark Nappa is powerful enough to take on the Future Warrior, Piccolo, and Gohan though they were all tired from defeating the Dark Saibamen, Tennenman, and Jinkouman. Dark Nappa refuses to fall despite begin overpowered by the combined might of Gohan, Krillin and the Future Warrior, causing Future Trunks to call Nappa "one tough guy" and possessing the power of a Pure Saiyan. However the Future Warrior proves to be more than a match for Dark Nappa and is ultimately defeated.Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Dark Nappa also manage to survive Goku's arrival thanks to both Dark Vegeta and Dark Nappa transforming into their Great Ape forms allowing them to easily overpower Goku. In the altered history of the Super 17 Saga, it is revealed that he had powered up in Otherworld, becoming the leader of the Neo Ginyu Force and is able to fight against the Future Warrior with the assistance of Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo. After Super Saiyan GT Trunks takes out Jeice and Guldo, Nappa still manages to put up a decent fight against Super Saiyan Trunks and the Future Warrior, with the aid of the Recoome and Burter. However, despite the odds being in Nappa's favor he was defeated by the Future Warrior and GT Trunks along with the rest of the Neo Ginyu Force.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, GT Pack 1 DLC Nappa's power level in Bardock: The Father of Goku is 3,200 according to Carddass. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Exploding Wave' – Nappa uses several types of Exploding Waves. The first one he uses on-screen is the Volcano Explosion (known as Break Storm in the ''Budokai'' video games): Nappa powers up his energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He can be seen performing this attack to destroy East City when he first arrives on Earth with Vegeta, in a filler episode on Planet Arlia, when he is fighting Goku in anime filler only, and when he returns from Hell in Dragon Ball GT. Another variation of the Exploding Wave technique used by Nappa is the Blazing Storm, which he used against the Z Fighters when they tried to help Tien against Nappa. *'Arm Break' – A rush attack that Nappa used against Tien while emitting a lightning aura. *'Bomber DX' (Deluxe Bomber in the Japanese version) – He uses this attack many times throughout the Saiyan Saga, most notably when he used it to kill Piccolo. Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. The name "Bomber DX" is taken from the first three Budokai series, as it was not named in the anime or manga. The attack is named Impact Bomb in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Eye Lasers' – Like many characters in the series, Nappa can fire lasers from his eyes. He uses these while toying with the people of Earth during a filler segment to pass the time until Goku arrives.Dragon Ball Z episode 26, "Nappa's Rampage" **'Nappa's Rampage' - A rush technique where Nappa delivers a straight arm punch followed by an uppercut that knocks the opponent into the air and finishes them off with his Eye Lasers. Used by Nappa as his special attack in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Finger Beam' – Nappa uses a Finger Beam of electricity when attacking a city in Dragon Ball Z anime filler during the three hours wait for Goku. *'Break Cannon' – Nappa fires an immensely powerful blue beam of energy from his mouth, similar to that of Saiyans in their Great Ape forms, that pierces through his foe's defenses. He calls this his ultimate move and uses it as a last resort in his battle with Goku. Also "Kapa" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast. *'Breakstorm' – A High Speed Rush used by Nappa. Named in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Giant Attack' – Nappa kicks the opponent up in the air, and then punches them and kicks them down again. Used in the Budokai series. *'Megaton Throw' – Nappa grabs the opponent's head, then he jumps up in the air while swinging them over his head, and when he gets high enough up in the air, he rushes to the ground and violently smashes the opponent's head to the floor. Used in the Budokai series. Nappa uses a similar one-handed throw in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, picking up the opponent by his skull to slam them at the nearest wall. *'Earthquake Slam' – Nappa leaps into the air and kicks the opponent into the ground, causing a huge shockwave. Used in Taiketsu. *'Giant Buster' – A rush attack used by Nappa in Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. Nappa grabs the opponent and uppercuts them into the air. Then, he teleports and piledrives them into the ground. Finally, he foot stomps them in the stomach. * [[Power Tackle|'Power Tackle']] - Nappa's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Hyper Guard' – Nappa creates an almost impenetrable defense. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Nappa's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Nappa uses his hidden Saiyan energy to power up his melee and Blast 2 attacks. *'Pump Up' – One of Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa pumps up his power, enhancing all his stats. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa releases all his energy to create a huge energy field around him, with anything caught in the path destroyed. *'Gigant Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa picks up a large rock, then hurls it at high speed at the opponent. *'Chou Makouhou' – Great Ape Nappa's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa fires an enormous and incredibly destructive purple energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa creates a weak burst of energy, to protect him from incoming attacks, such as ki blasts (but not Blast 2 attacks) and rush attacks. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa roars loudly, which puts him to MAX power mode, along with adding a melee and Blast 2 damage boost. *'Super Guard' - Nappa creates an energy shield to protect himself in Xenoverse. *'Genocide Shell' - One of Nappa's Super Skills in Xenoverse where he fires 4 unmoving energy spheres forward which explode if they damage the opponent. *'Fighting Pose A' – Nappa takes this pose as part of the Neo Ginyu Force in the GT Saga (First Half) DLC story of Xenoverse. It is also one of Nappa's Super Skills in his fourth DLC Skillset. *'Together We Are The... Neo Ginyu Force!' - Nappa joins the Neo Ginyu Force in their signature team pose, by performing Ginyu's portion of the pose. *'Milky Cannon' – One of GT Nappa's Super Skills in Xenoverse which appears in his fourth DLC Skillset as part of the GT Pack 1 DLC. *'Murder Grenade' - An Energy Sphere technique where Nappa throws sphere of energy which creates a pillar of energy after hitting the ground or an opponent. One of Nappa's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Common Energy Wave technique used by Nappa as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Brainwash Attack' - A mind control technique used by Dark Great Ape Nappa when fought in the first Expert Mission Tutorial in Xenoverse 2. *'Gigantic Ki Blast' - A massive Energy Sphere technique used by Dark Great Ape Nappa in Expert Missions in Xenoverse 2. *'Mimicry' - Nappa is capable of learning techniques after seeing them used at least once. He uses Mimicry in the main story of Dragon Ball Fusions to learn the Fusion Dance after witnessing Goten and Trunks use the technique to fuse into Gotenks. *'Fusion Dance' - Learned via mimicking Goten and Trunks, Nappa can perform the Fusion Dance with Raditz to fuse into Natz. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance with Raditz, Nappa and Raditz can fuse into Rappa. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Forms Great Ape Nappa does not actually become a Great Ape in the manga or anime; however, he has a tail, which indicates that he is able to transform. Nappa makes an appearance as a Great Ape in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He is able to speak and control himself normally, like Vegeta and King Vegeta. His bald head translates into something of a receding hairline/larger forehead in Great Ape form. Super Saiyan 3 As Nappa has gone bald due to his age, his goatee becomes gold in its place. As a Super Saiyan 3, Nappa's goatee grows and becomes a spiky beard and his eyebrows vanish as a characteristic of the form. Nappa attains the Super Saiyan 3 transformation in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the original series (SDBH2). Fusions Natz The fusion of Nappa and Raditz created via the Metamoran Fusion Dance that first appears in the video game Dragon Ball Fusions and manga based on the game. Rappa The EX-Fusion of Raditz and Nappa that first appeared in Dragon Ball Fusions. Rappa heavily resembles Nappa, though with Raditz's long hair and wears a Metamo-Ring on his left arm. Due to EX-Fusions being weaker than fusions create by Metamoran Fusion, Rappa is weaker than Natz in terms of power, however he has the advantage of lacking a time limit, as he can remain fused as long as he wears his Metamo-Ring and can defuse at will by removing it. Appearences in other media Live action movie appearance Nappa makes an appearance in the live action Korean Dragon Ball Film in 1990, despite the movie taking place in the Emperor Pilaf Saga, quite a few years before Nappa and Vegeta invaded Earth in the manga and anime. Video games In video games, Nappa usually appears in the story modes in the same place as in the Dragon Ball Z story line. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2, Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Online. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, in the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, [[Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit|''Burst Limit]], ''[[Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World|''Infinite World]], the [[Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (series)|''Raging Blast games]], Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, [[Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi|''Ultimate Tenkaichi]], ''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, [[Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z|''Battle of Z]], ''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden, Dokkan Battle, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and Dragon Ball Fusions. Nappa appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. He appears in the arcade games Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Heroes (also being playable as his young self, which first appeared in the TV special Bardock - The Father of Goku). In the Dragon Ball: Xenoverse GT Pack 1 DLC, he gains a fourth playable skillset (which features some of Ginyu's Super Skills) and is Captain of the Neo Ginyu Force in the alternate history of the Super 17 Saga. He even participates in the team's Together We Are The... Neo Ginyu Force! fighting pose, performing Ginyu's part. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Nappa appears in Conton City after the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) has completed both The Saiyan Threat and Ruckus on Planet Namek Sagas. If spoken to Nappa decides to make the Future Warrior his new play thing to alievate his boredom, resulting in Nappa's Initiation Test to train under him. After completing it, the Future Warrior can train under Nappa, as well as ask him to be their Instructor. After completing Nappa's final lesson, he will state that they are no longer teacher and student, as he now considers them to be comrades. In The Saiyan Threat Saga, Nappa fights against Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and the Future Warrior. However the Future Warrior is forced to leave the battle when they learn that their is someone keeping Goku from arriving in time. After driving off Turles who had been preventing Goku from reaching the battlefield, Goku and the Future Warrior return to the battlefield, just in time to save Gohan and Krillin. While Vegeta faces off against Goku, Nappa faces the Future Warrior. After Vegeta is overpowered by Goku and decides to finish him off with the Galick Gun resulting in their historic energy clash, Nappa tries to finish the Warrior off with his Bomber DX, but the Warrior survives the attack as they manage to guard in time, and counter attacks with a Final Shine Attack-like Energy Wave. Nappa tries to push the wave back but the Future Warrior manages to overpower him, just as Goku overpowers Vegeta's Galick Gun with the 4x Kaio-ken Kamehameha. However Nappa manages to survive the blast and transforms into a Great Ape along with Vegeta when he uses the Power Ball, only to be defeated and killed by the Future Warrior. In a parallel timeline featured in Parallel Quest 09: "The Saiyan King is...Who?", Nappa tired of working under Vegeta, decides to challenge Vegeta in order to crown himself the new King of the Saiyans and manages to convince Raditz and Turles to aid him in dethroning Prince Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Nappa and Raditz end up in the Timespace Rift created by Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron. At some point after entering the rift, Nappa and Raditz encounter Goten and Trunks. After receiving Ziku from Bulma, it detects two powerful ki signatures which it mistakes for Goten and Trunks. However the ki signatures turn out to be Nappa and Raditz, who decide to play around with Tekka instead of killing them. They ask Tekka if they are a Power, Speed, or Technique type (which effects the type of standard Ki Blast technique Tekka uses). Nappa reveals himself to be a Power type, which is stronger than Technique types, while weaker to Speed Types. Nappa and Raditz continue to play around with Tekka until they choose a single type twice, resulting in Nappa and Raditz becoming bored with them. They are about to kill Tekka, when Goten and Trunks appear and save them. Trunks, Goten, and Tekka manage to drive off Nappa and Raditz. After Tekka's Team manages to recruit Kid Goku who had entered the Timespace Rift as well, Nappa and Raditz confront them. They reveal that they had managed to learn how to perform the Fusion Dance after mimicking Goten and Trunks' use of the technique during their early encounter. Nappa and Raditz then use the technique to fuse into Natz, forcing Goten and Trunks to fuse into Gotenks to help Tekka and Kid Goku defeat Natz, causing Nappa and Raditz to defuse. Voice actors *Japanese: Shōzō Iizuka (Dragon Ball Z), Kiyoyuki Yanada (Dragon Ball GT), and Tetsu Inada (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Original) and Phil Parsons (Remastered, Dragon Ball Z Kai and video games) *AB Group dub: Paul Bandey *Latin American Spanish dub: José Luis Castañeda (DBZ and DBGT) and Héctor Reynoso (DBZ Kai) *Spanish dub: Angel Corpa '''(Z); Rafa Cuevas (Z ep 104; TV Special 1); '''Jorge García Tomé (GT) *German dub: Gerald Paradies *Hebrew dub:' Micha Morim' *Italian dub: Riccardo Lombardo *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Guilherme Lopes *Croatian dub: Kruno Belko *Catalan dub: Amadeu Aguado *Thai dub: Ittipol Mameeked *Valencian dub: Salomo Sanjuan *French dub: Georges Atlas, Eric Peter *Serbian dub: Nenad Nenadovic (Old Serbian Dub), Sinisa Maksimovic (New Serbian Dub) *Greek dub: Giannis Papaioannou, Manos Venieris *Tagalog dub: Montreal Repuyan *Galician Dub: Xoán Diéguez (Z); Matias Brea (DBZ Kai) *Basque Dub: Ramón Fernández de Castro (Z); Joseba Etxebarria '''(DBZ Kai) Battles ''Dragon Ball Z'' *Nappa vs. Arlians (Anime only) *Nappa vs. Yetti (Anime only) *Nappa vs. Chiaotzu *Nappa vs. Tien Shinhan *Nappa vs. Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan *Nappa vs. Goku *Nappa vs. Vegeta ''Dragon Ball Super'' * Nappa vs. Krillin ;Dragon Ball GT *Nappa vs. Vegeta *Nappa, General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Major Metallitron vs. Piccolo (unseen) List of characters killed by Nappa *Yetti - Killed after a brief struggle with Nappa. He is vaporized by a Bomber DX. *Humans - Thousands of civilians are killed after Nappa and Vegeta's arrival to Earth, when Nappa destroys a large portion of East City with a Volcano Explosion. Before the battle with the Z-Fighters, and during the 3 hour wait, Nappa also kills several reporters who were reporting the fight. During his brief return in Dragon Ball GT, Nappa kills thousands of humans with Volcano Explosion as he blows up a city. They were all later revived with the Dragon Balls. *Military soldiers - A large fleet of submarines and fighter jets are destroyed by Nappa during the 3 hour wait, attempting to assault the Saiyan. They were later revived with the Dragon Balls. *Piccolo - Killed by Nappa with a Bomber DX, however the attack was intented for Gohan, and Piccolo stepped in front of the attack to protect him. He was later revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Trivia *His name is a pun on a type of Chinese cabbage however, it's name is also a reference to the corruption of the British dialect name for turnip is neep. '' *Alternately colored versions of Nappa and Vegeta actually appear earlier in a brief cameo appearance in "Reunions" alongside Raditz. *Nappa's scouter is the only scouter, outside of filler, not known to be destroyed: he removed it before his fight at Vegeta's advice and was not seen picking it back up prior to his death. **In the anime, Nappa destroys another city while waiting for Goku to arrive. During this, he is suddenly wearing his scouter again, despite taking it off hours earlier. This is because the parts of the footage from the scene was reused from when the first city was destroyed. *Nappa's Scouter model appears as an accessory in ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 under the name '''Scouter (Blue). *Like Vegeta, Nappa is insusceptible to the pain a typical Saiyan experiences when having their tail mistreated.Dragon Ball Z episode 20, " Time's Up!!" **In Xenoverse 2, while training the Future Warrior he will mention that Raditz always skipped Tail training day and criticizes Raditz's decision to not train his tail in order to overcome his weakness, like Nappa and Vegeta did. *In the manga, an instance of a minor inconsistency is when Nappa's light wounds and injuries from his fight against Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu disappear after three hours of waiting for Goku. **However given that his injuries were light and relatively minor its possible that they may have healed during those three hours (as Saiyans being a warrior race may be able to heal naturally at a faster rate than humans). *Unlike Vegeta, Nappa's color scheme was not corrected in his pre-Earth appearances in Dragon Ball Kai; though he may own more than one suit of body armor. *The only Z Fighter Nappa technically kills is Piccolo; Yamcha is killed by a Saibaman, Chiaotzu destroyed himself in a sacrificial explosion, and Tien used every ounce of his energy in an attack, draining him of his life. *Nappa is the very first villain injured by Goku's Kaio-ken. *Nappa is the second villain to be killed by Vegeta, with the first being the Saibaman that failed to defeat Tien Shinhan. He is also the first villain to be killed by Vegeta after being defeated by Goku (as Vegeta would later kill Recoome and Burter after they were defeated by Goku in the Captain Ginyu Saga). *The Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game card "Nappa Restored" implies that Nappa was resurrected by the wish on the Dragon Balls to revive those killed by Frieza's men, receiving a zenkai in the process. This is somewhat technically true since at the time of the Saiyan Saga, Vegeta was still under Frieza's command, not having betrayed him until the Namek Saga. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in the versus mode screen, Nappa thinks about what he would look like as a Super Saiyan and says "Think if I went Super Saiyan, my goatee would grow?". **In the Xenoverse series it is revealed that a bald Saiyan's head hair does not grow and any facial hair turns golden blonde (thus Nappa's facial hair and aura would be the only thing that would change if he transformed into a Super Saiyan). In Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that bald Saiyans will grow golden Super Saiyan 3 style blonde hair during the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. **However in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Nappa remains bald upon transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 form and humorously his goatee does indeed grow out, ironically conforming to Nappa's musings from Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (it is possible that the developers may have designed his SSJ3 form in such a manner as a reference/homage to his humorous comment about the nature of his Super Saiyan form from BT3). ***Presumably, one possible explanation why Nappa remains bald as an SSJ3, yet Bald Saiyans in Xenoverse 2 do not is due to Nappa's baldness apparently being the result of aging which may prevent him from growing hair as an SSJ3, while bald Saiyans in Xenoverse 2 may simply have shaved heads. *As of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Nappa and Raditz are the only Saiyans known to have jumped past both the first two levels of Super Saiyan and straight to Super Saiyan 3. *In Burst Limit, when Nappa is fighting against Vegeta in multiple rounds and Vegeta wins two, Nappa will say "That's Vegeta for ya!" *In Raging Blast, Nappa has special dialogue with the Ginyu Force, despite never actually meeting them in the series (however like its possible that he may have met them previously while working under Frieza as Vegeta is known to have met Guldo before their encounter on Namek). **Ironically, Nappa becomes leader of the Neo Ginyu Force in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *The human character Rock heavily resembles Nappa. **However, there are a number of human and a few such villain characters that heavily resemble, Nappa's appearance (i.g in facial appearance), these being a such as Maloja and Syn Shenron. It is also a note that half of Dragon Ball's villains take some tribute into Nappa's appearance. *In the french dub, Nappa states that the Saiyans exist for over 1.000.000 years http://www.cda.pl/video/2557614f Gallery See also *Nappa (Collectibles) References ca:Nappa el:Νάπα lt:Napas es:Nappa Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters